Soundwaves Courage
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: As the Nemesis is overrun by tericons, Soundwaves human friend realizes how brave and strong her giant friend truly is as he encounters an old enemy. Soundwave X my OC. Enjoy.


Soundwave's Courage

The night was dark as she stared out the window. She could see the storm clouds rolling in and felt the pressure in the air starting to build. She tucked her feet beneath her long skirt before just before she heard the booming sound of thunder shake the window. She flinched slightly at the flash of lightening as it streaked across the sky. A storm had come.

She shrugged a little as she missed the peaceful star filled nights she felt comforted by; stars filled nights she and Soundwave often shared. It was nights like those that helped their friendship to grow and strengthen. Though it was true Soundwave was a being of little words; in her heart, his voice rang clear as a bell.

But tonight she alone, watching the storm. Soundwave was often kept busy, which meant she had not seen him in days. She touched the cool surface of the glass as she remembered how quickly Soundwave worked to get the ships communications system online.

She smiled to herself as she recalled the Doctor's annoyed voice at his repeated calls. Soundwave had shown her an image of the beast that was now a part of Megatron's plans and it scared her. She was glad she never ran into it in person. The insecticons were bad enough.

She breathed out and realized she missed her friend terribly. The dark haired young woman got to her feet and decided to look for him.

The halls of the Nemesis seemed darker and more gloomy than usual. She heard an eerie sound and plastered herself against a cubby in the wall as she saw a venison walk by. But there was something very off about this venison. It walked slow, and bent over, head tilted and mumbled to itself.

"What's going on?"

In all her time aboard this giant ship, she never saw a venison act like that. Truth was she often heard them talking to each other as they patrolled the halls, some gossiping, others complaining about all the work they had.

Suddenly she saw three regular vehicons and an insecticon that crawled on the ceiling. It always weirded her out the way they did that. The troopers and insecticon attacked the strange vehicon, and more started to appear.

The strange vehicons attacked, leaping forward, an odd metal cables extended from their four bladed mouths like strange tongues. The cable had four sharp prongs at the tips, pinching like crab claws.

She began to shake as she now felt like she was in the middle of a horror movie. But then her heart screamed at her.

"Soundwave!"

She had to find him and make sure he was safe. These creatures did not seem to care about humans, only his kind, and that made her worry about him even more. She took a breath then took off down the hall avoiding large metal feet.

She ran and stopped as she saw Starscream and the doctor running like mad to get away from the threat at hand. She could not help but smile a moment.

"Not so brave are you." She stared after them. "That's karma for you. Next time you won't mock Lazorbeak."

After running by many vehicon troopers and insecticons, the young dark haired woman tried to push aside a feeling of dread that was trying to creep its way into her heart. She could not find Soundwave anywhere.

Then suddenly she saw him slowly walking and stop. He faced an adjoining hall. The young woman ran as fast as she could to get to him. Her heart beaming with the knowledge he was safe.

"Soundwave!"

She slid to a stop by his ankle but turned white as a ghost as she saw a giant spider-woman, a face filled with rage, followed by many insecticons, who seemed to be under her control; racing towards Soundwave, threatening him.

The young woman shook with fear as she wrapped her arms around his ankle as tears streamed down her face.

"Soundwave, please run. She'll kill you!" The young woman shouted.

But her giant friend only stood there ever silent, ever determined.

As the evil spider-woman and insecticons drew closer, the young woman felt this was the end for her beloved Soundwave. He was truly a courageous being, to stand and fight.

"I know you are strong, but I can not bare the thought of losing you." She shouted over the sounds of flapping wings and screeching noises. Her cheek pressed to the side of his leg.

Suddenly a strange feeling of calmness over came her and all the noise faded away. She looked up and could feel her heart beating steadily as she heard Soundwave in her mind.

"Trust in me."

Then a bright flash of light and color swirled about as a portal opened up. She held tight to her friend as her dress fluttered about because of the portal's energy. Her eyes widened as the evil spider-woman and her followers disappeared into the portal.

Everything went silent and still. The young woman loosened her hold on her friend.

Was it over?

She felt her fear beginning to lesson and started climbing up Soundwaves side until she was sitting on his shoulder. She leaned against the side of his glass mask, touching a hand to it.

"Are you alright?"

But her answer was silence. He walked away from the place of his confrontation, his calm demeanor easing her heart.

She leaned against him, a smile on her face. "I should have known your strength and courage should never be questioned."

Soundwave made his way back to his station, his friend by his side. The girl knew her dear friend would encounter many more trials. But as long as they were together, everything felt perfect.

The End


End file.
